BFF's Yet So Much More
by MalexNpALEXeRoTiCa
Summary: Paige and Alex are in University together. They are best friends and spend all there time together. What happend one night when Alex gets dumped by her boyfriend? Read to find out. ONE-SHOT. 18


I was an incredibly curious young woman, I always wanted to have a good understanding about everything I encountered, especial

**I decided to flip some roles and personalities around for this story like one of my others. Tell me if you do or don't like the idea. I will only do it occasionally 'cause sometimes it doesn't even feel like I'm writing about them ha-ha.**

**Sorry for any name mistakes. Just tell me about them in the reviews and I'll have them fixed in no time. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. But, as usual, this is a one-shot, so there will be no more chapters for this story. But trust me, I will be writing more if you want me to.**

I was an incredibly curious young woman, I always wanted to have a good understanding about everything I encountered, especially people, and Alex Nuñez **(Did you know there actually is a famous person called Alex Nuñez. He is the guitar player for the metal band **_**Black Tide**_**)** was most definitely something to observe. It was really a shame she wasn't my room mate because when ever we talked we got along and laughed. She liked to compliment me on everything I do. My cursive, my studying techniques, even my physical appearance.(and for someone who could only be un idolized in the isolated countries of the world, who could settle for any one they wanted, she sure let the compliments from her mouth roll out like melted butter.) We often spoke of how we should trade her with my room mate.

Alex was amazing, but I would settle for less if that meant getting away from my current room mate. Her name was Jody. She was a whore. We all knew it. She slept with her English course teacher because she failed a test. The whole reason she failed that test was because she didn't study, and she didn't study because she was always too busy sleeping with someone anyways. She passed that class with flying colours **(or "colors" for the Americans, happy you greedy fat idiots!?)**.

I would sometimes wake up and find her fucking someone outside, or in her bed, or they'd be fucking on the ground beside my bed. All the men she brought back looked like models. I would awake from my usually pleasant dream to hear their muffled groans in the room, and look down to find her toy's perfectly sculpted back, messy but sexy hairs wet with sweat, with his large hands with clean nails digging into her sides. I don't think she's realized that I'd waken up to catch her, usually I don't say anything and just go back to sleep. I feared I'd wake up and open the curtains and gasp at the sight of the words, 'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?' written in her blood, her body bleeding a twisted in her bed.

When I wasn't studying, chatting with Alex, or trying to drown out the sound of fucking, I was out and about, looking for something to drink. Now don't go thinking I'm an alcoholic, I'll take one or two drinks and get a cab home. The real reason I go to bars is because I was looking for something, or more some one I could use as a thing. I'd been so closed up that I'd considered asking Jody if I could join in on the fun. All I'd found we used up men with broken hearts that I wasn't willing to mend.

I'd return to campus tired and upset, and usually horny. I'd sneak to Alex's room and we'd go to mine, where Jody would be out with a toy, and talk. One night Alex looked upset, her face was red, eyes were wet and she shook. I lead her to my room and we sat down on my bed. She started to sob and all I could do was ask what was wrong, while rubbing her back. She leaned into me and gave me a hug, "My boyfriend left me, we were going to get engaged too, my boyfriend from two years. He left me for some bimbo in California."

I pet her head, "Oh my God, that bastard." She looked up, "I was so faithful to him." I shushed her and hugged her tighter, "You deserve someone smart and handsome. I have to admit he wasn't the pick of the litter."

She sniffled, "I guess your right, why do always know what to say?" I smiled, "Because I listen to you so much. It's hard to say the wrong thing when you hear the right thing so much." She hugged me tightly before letting me go and sitting up, "Thank you so much." I smiled again, "It's not a problem, and I'll be here for you when you need it." Alex leaned on me again and turned her head up, face not far from mine. I felt myself sinking in, "Alex?"

"Yes?" She asked in a whisper, I could feel her breath on my face. I noticed we'd lain down on the bed; face only inches away from each others. I was on top, staring down at her. My hand touched her leg, her hand brushed my face. I leaned in my lips parted slightly, meeting her lips slightly. She took in a breath. I felt her leg, she had goose bumps, we were excited. She took the back of my head. It was such a small sensation but I felt myself shaking. I breathed in and my breaths we shaky, "I-"

A crash sounded from the bathroom. We sat up, knocking heads. I tumbled off the bed. She gasped. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded rubbing my head. Another small crash. I walked over to the bathroom and peeked in the door, sure enough as Alex was horny, there was Jody with a man. I was about to shut the door until I saw the English teacher, so she didn't just throw him out.

Alex walked over and looked in, "Oh my God!" She whispered loudly. I almost burst into laughter, "I know! This happens every night!" Alex put her hand on my side, "Is that-" I nodded, "Oh yeah."

I left the door a quarter open before turning to her, "It's like this every night." She backed away from the door laughing silently. She was still red in the face from the 'almost-kiss'. I sat besides her giggling, "See this is why I never use that sink." We giggled even louder. Suddenly Jody let out a moan, "Oh yeah," than the teacher, "Oh baby."

I might as well have pissed myself then. Alex snorted and that made us laugh harder. She put her hand on my leg and I put my hand on hers, we tried to stop laughing. Her hand was so warm. We laced our fingers together, and then stopped laughing instantly. We looked at each other, blushing and smiling. She put a hand on my side and leaned onto the bed.

I said, "What about Jody and Mr. Vanleer?" She sat up and walked me to the door, "They look pretty distracted." I looked in watching the two bumping against each other, Jody's legs spread out wide as she was seated on the edge of the sink, Mr. Vanleer breathing hard and pumping in and out of her.

I was wearing a summer dress, and I gripped the bottom of my skirt, watching what might as well have been porn. I felt Alex pressing against me. Her hands snaked around my legs and touched the inside of my thighs. I let out a small sigh. I turned around and put my hands around her neck. We walked over to the bed and lay down on our sides. Her hands felt my back, and we leaned our faces close. We shook and or bodies were warm. I leaned in the rest of the way and touched lips. She pulled back in an instant, and I felt disappointed. She smiled; I knew how nervous she was.

She wrapped her leg around my own and pulled me in. She kissed me, and I kissed back. I slipped my tongue into her mouth for a moment and we pulled back again taking a breath. We went back in and started to kiss more bravely. I climbed on top and touched her arms. We stopped, both of us thinking about what we were doing, and then I heard Jody moaning. "Oh! Oh! H-h-harder!"

We smiled and starting a fever of kissing. I felt around her body, touching her shoulders, her arms her neck, her breasts, her stomach, hips and legs. She reached into my dress and rubbed my thighs. I said in a whisper like voice, "I always wanted to try this." She replied, "This?"

I reached into her skirt and started to touched in between her legs. She let out a small gasp. She'd only had sex three or four times before with her boyfriend, all because he was self conscious about his penis and she'd never done foreplay before, so I knew she'd really enjoy my plan. (As you can see we've talked about many things.)

I moved from her lips to her neck, down to her chest. I was caught at her shirt, and she pulled it off. She didn't wear a bra, and when I saw her breasts I knew I was wet. I kissed between them, massaging them, rubbing and pinching the nipples. She let out small breaths, and they were hard to hear. I thought to myself, "So maybe Ron has touched her."

I licked down her stomach, and then stopped at her skirt. I slipped it off revealing her plain white panties. I touched the mound, she giggled at that small sensation. I took the edge of them with my teeth and pulled them off. She blushed a dark red.

I looked at her mound, putting my hand on it. I touched her slit. She bit on her lip, anxious. I don't know when she became wet but she was. I spread the lips and rubbed the inner lips softly. Her breath caught up slightly. I felt nervous to put my mouth between her legs; I'd never done it before. I knew how, but I couldn't bring myself to do it yet. In my panic of not wanting to displease Alex I pushed on her clit with my finger. She jumped slightly. I rubbed it in a circular motion, making her moan softly. Listening to her moan made me horny, and I found the courage to eat her out.

I spread the lips with my finger and started to flick her clit with my tongue. She caught her breath while I did this, "Ohh." I started pressed my mouth into her pussy and licking her clit harder. She moaned louder, "Mmm, yeah." I noticed how sweet she really tasted. I started to suck on her clit, her legs shook. She moaned louder. I didn't think I'd do it but I put my fingers in her vagina. She gripped the side of the bed. I started pulling them in and out of her and eventually I was pumping them like Vanleer into Jody. She started to shake more, "O-o-oh yeah. Harder. Oh!" I felt her pussy closing on my fingers. I sucked harder on her clit, and she sat up, taking the back of my head and pushing my face into her hot snatch, "Oh God yes!" She came on my face. I almost started laughing but held back. She let go of my head and pulled her legs off from my shoulders.

I stood up and laid on top of her naked body. She was still panting, I smiled, happy to have pleased her. She pulled me under her and then pulled off my clothes. I swallowed hard. She didn't do much for being tender; she went straight for the money.

She opened my legs, and pulled my underwear off. Without warning she put two fingers in me. I gasped. She pumped them hard. I was shaking and twisting at the sudden overwhelming pleasure. I bit my lip and grabbed the side of the bed, "Oh my God Alex, ah!"

She licked my clit and pulled her fingers out. My body stopped twisting but her tongue in my pussy kept me shaking. She rubbed my thighs while eating me out. I took hold of the side of the bed. She put her fingers in me again. The heat rose in my groin. She started to suck my pussy I moaned out, "Ah-Ah-Oh-Hhhooohh my God. Alex, yes!" I knew I'd come soon, and then she put a third finger in, it stretched and all the fingers rubbed the walls in the right places. I started to shake more, legs tensing, over heating. Alex sucked me so hard, I came into her mouth moaning, "Oh mommy!"

Alex climbed walked around the side of the bed, panties up again. I leaned into her, kissing her, tasting myself. She wrapped her arms around me. We heard yells in the bathroom, "Oh Jody! Baby! Fuck! Oh yeah!" Jody cried out louder than I thought she could, "Fuck me! Oh! Fuck me!" I heard her gasp, the cabinet shaking. Alex and I looked at each other, smiling. She put a hand on my mound, rubbing it gently; I was moaning softly, "Was it better than your boyfriend?" I put my hand on her mound, and then reached into and squeezed the clit, she replied, "Oh yeah. A lot better."

I giggled, "I'm glad." We leaned against the wall and began to kiss again. The teacher was panting and said loudly, "We should do it again." Alex laughed, "I agree."

They say there's a time for everything, and it's called college. I guess they're wrong because university is so much better.


End file.
